Malice
by Comicgeek856
Summary: This is a story of my oc and well, I suck at summaries. Seirously. I guess you'll just have to find out. :3
1. Chapter 1

The succubus, flew, trying to escape. The fire carvern that she was in would randomly have small explosions of lava within it. Behind her, a large group of hellhounds chased after her. She flew as fast as she could, but became cornered. Many grotesque beasts joined the hellhounds, and they all growled at her, menacingly. Suddenly, there was a shiny silver light. Behind the demons stood the mysterious Phantom Stranger.

"Leave us to our prey cursed man." Said the demon. "That or we will be forced to play our hand." The man looked at them sadly, and casted a spell. A wave of silver light appeared, sending the demons flying backwards into the walls. The man Stranger walked over to the succubus.

"I know you have longed to flee from the dark one and his many horrible monstricities." He said. "Your heart is good, and I have defied many laws to get here to free you." I implore you, if I release you into the world of man as you desperatly desire, then you must promise to not take after the creatures you have escaped."

"I…I want to be human." Said the succubus, sadly. In the silver light which was slowly fading away, the Stranger could see the girl more clearly. She looked to be about 14 in human years. She had blood red skin, yellow eyes, and two small horns on her head. She wore no clothing, as her current purpose at her young age was to serve the higher ranking demons as a slave. She had seen too much during her time in Hell, which was her entire life. The Stranger nodded.

"Very well. Good look up there." He said. A beam of light enveloped them, and the demon appeared in an alley in Gotham City. The succubus looked around, but the stranger was nowhere to be seen. However, there was a man in the woman in the alley. The man had the women pinned to the wall and a knife at her neck. Instead of slitting her throat, the man and woman both stared at the demon, shocked. They all stared at each other for a couple of minutes before the demon got her wits about her. She flew away into the night sky, away from them, away from the evil she so desperately wanted to escape.

She flew and flew, until she landed on top of a tall building, Wayne Tower. A silent figure approached her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Hood

She flew and flew, until she landed on top of a tall building, Wayne Tower. A silent figure approached her from behind.

"I don't know why you're here, or who sent you, but I want you out of my city." An iconic, deep voice said from behind her. She whirled around, and came face to face with the Red Hood. She jumped backwards, scared.

"P-please don't hurt me." She stammered. "I-I just want help."

"I know what your kind do. They lie." "This doesn't seem like a completely fair fight, so I'll give you a second head start." He said. He quickly drew his guns, smiling under the mask. The demon stood there confused. Suddenly, he shot some bullets at her. She tried to dodge, but was too slow.

"Aaaaah!" she cried, as three bullets pierced her arm.

"Too easy." Hood scoffed, walking over to her and aiming one of the guns at her head. "Any last words?" As Red Hood said this, the succubus felt a new sensation. All of her life, she had been oppressed. The only feeling she had ever felt was fear. If she wasn't afraid, then her soul was numb, void of emotion. Now however, she felt a new sensation. The fear started to slowly slip away, but it was replaced by something firey. She wanted to act, to move, to kill. She then realized what the feeling was, rage. She lunged at him, and Hood fell to the ground, not prepared for the assult. She grabbed his guns and threw them off of the roof. She then ripped off his helmet, and threw it to the side. He was still wearing his old Robin mask under the helmet though. She was about to punch him in the face, when he kicked her off and threw a rope around her, tying up her arms and legs.

"K-kill y-you! KILL YOU!" she screamed. She tried to push against the rope, but couldn't break it. Hood spat on the ground and took another pistol out of a holster on his utility belt. This made the succubs even angrier. Using all of her willpower, she broke the rope and punched him, sending him flying 10 feet. He landed on the ground with a thud. He got up to shoot at her again, but the demoness took off into the air and flew away. Red Hood took out an old communicator out of his belt.

"Hey Bruce? Yes it's me. We have a bit of a problem."


	3. Chapter 3: Devil's Advocate

The succubus was in an alleyway, and was currently eating a raccoon that she had caught.

"I thought…that Earth would be better. The man lied. Why would he lie to me?" she thought, a tear dripping down her cheek. Suddenly, a blast of lightning shot at her, sending her flying backwards. She stood up, dazed, and then took in her two attackers. One was a tall demon, whose skin was blue. The other was an African American male, who had a black and blue.

"Wait a minute Devil, she's just a kid!" the second man yelled. "Bats said that we would be fighting something dangerous. We shouldn't be attacking her."

"That's just what she wants you to think." Blue Devil said, charging her with his trident. The succubus flew over him, landing behind him. She attempted to pounce on him, but a blast of lightning shot her to the ground.

"That's enough." Black Lightning said. "I don't want to hurt you, kid. I know you're just scared, but I'll have to if you keep attacking my friend." The succubus stared at him for a moment, and then flew towards him, claws outstretched. She tackled him to the ground, and then began to mercilessly scratch his stomach.

"Kill!" she screamed. "You are trying to kill me!" Blue Devil then ran over to them, and kicked her off of Black Lightning. He then fired a blast from his trident, which sent her slamming against a wall. She tried to get up, but then everything went black.

"We can't kill her!" a familiar voice said in the darkness. "She's just a kid!"

"Come on Jefferson! Don't be a such a stubborn ass!"

"You're an ass for even suggesting to kill her!" the voice said. The demoness opened her eyes. The attackers from before were standing there, arguing. The demoness then looked around, and noticed that they were in a house, a beautiful house. It was fancy, with nice chandeliers on the ceiling, beautifully carved walls, a nice red carpet on the floor, a couple of couches, and a fireplace on the other side of the room. The succubus, however, was chained to a wall. She hated the chains, hated the captivity. She thought about how much she wanted to rip the two mens' heads off. She thought about how much the chains made her want to scream. She almost let out a loud yell, but then someone else walked into the room. It was a woman. She had black hair, and was Caucasian. She had blue yes and appeared to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a magician's outfit and a black cape.

"Guys, she's awake." The girl said. All eyes turned to the succubus, who glared at them menacingly.

"Let me go." She growled, starting to become scared. She remembered the torture that happened to her when she was in chains. She remembered being forced to lay with many a demon, as well as some of the unspeakable things some of the demons did to her. She still had a couple of scars on her back to show for it.

"Not a chance." the other demon said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I actually agree with Lightning." The woman said.

"Thank you, Zatanna." The man called Lightning said, letting out a sigh of exasperation. "I like you Devil, but sometimes you can be pretty pig-headed."

Zatanna gave a glare at the two men, and walked over to the succubus. She leaned down so that they re now at eye level.

"What's your name?" she asked. The succubus just glared. "You don't have one do you?" Zatanna asked, not expecting a response. "Can I call you…..Nicole? The succubus liked the name: Nicole.

"Nicole." She said, liking how the word flowed off of her tongue. "Nicole. Yes, I like that name. I am now Nicole."

"Good." Zatanna smiled. "Why did you attack them?"

"They attacked ME!" Nicole yelled. "I wasn't hurting anyone! I just want to live! I want to be free!" she screamed at her, letting her anger loose. "You are horrible people! I left that god-forsaken place for a chance at life! Instead I was just hurt all over again! Why does this happen to me?! Is this some kind of cruel joke?! That's all my life is, a stupid, horrible, disgusting joke!"

"It's not." Zatanna said, trying to calm her down. "I know you were just trying to defend yourself. I know you're scared. Trust me, you're not in trouble. I'm not mad at you. I'm here for you now." Nicole looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. The truth then dawned on her, Zatanna was telling the truth. She could be free, happy. She could live an actual life. She still had some questions though.

"People don't like me. The few I've seen were scared of me. I don't look like them." She said sadly. Zatanna let out a laugh.

"I can help you with that." She said, running out of the room. A minute or two later, she came back with a necklace. "This is enchanted so that you will look human. It's called a glamor charm. You will look like whatever you desire."

"I don't know what I want."  
"You'll find out." She said.

"Ok." She said.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Nicole asked, suspicious of Zatanna's true intentions.

"You can trust me."

"No…not yet. Not now." She said. Zatanna then sighed, annoyed with Nicole's decision.

"Just don't hurt anyone, and take this." She said, handing her a piece of paper with a phone number written on this. "Call me if you need me." Nicole just nodded. She didn't know how a phone work, our what it even was, but she knew she'd find out what to do with the number sooner or later. Zatanna then untied her and brought her out of the house and back into the alley. She then handed Nicole some money. "You'll need this for later."

"Thank you Zatanna. It means a lot. I'm finally…um..I don't know what it's called."

"Is loved the word you're looking for?" Zatanna laughed.

"Y-yeah. Loved. Thank you for…loving me." She said, hugging Zatanna. She then jumped up into the air and flew away.

"I hope she finds what she's looking for." Zatanna said.

"Come on love. You know that letting the creature go is gonna bite us both in the ass." A man said, walking up to her and pulling out a cigarette.

"Shut up John."


End file.
